The Rose Quantnum
by Arctic4Queen
Summary: A new threat is rising throughout all the realms stronger than any other, no one is ready for it. A power like no other, only one can wield it. Will the one save everyone? Or will her efforts die in vain?
1. Chapter 1- It Begins

**_A/N- Hi All! Welcome to my first Winx Club story! I actually came up with this a couple weeks ago and have been working on it ever since! I apologize for any mistakes, I'm not the greatest writer haha, but I hope you enjoy the story! This is primarily going to be a Flora centric story, as she is my favorite but don't fret, it won't all be like Flora this Flora that. I will include everyone in the story, including the specialists a lot so have no fear with that! I hope you like the story! - Arctic_**

 ** _Chapter 1- It Begins_**

The sun shined down upon the College for fairies, Alfea. Young fairies were walking across the quad, talking as they headed to class. Though one group of girls, who have become professors themselves at such a young age sat in there room speaking with each other.

"I am so glad everything with Chimera is over girls, we can finally sit back and relax." Stella, the blonde hair princess with a light tan skin from Solaria told her friends.

"Stell, you better not jinx us or I swear." A blue-haired fairy with a pale skin complexion responded to the Solarian Princess with crossed arms.

"Relax Musa, according to my calculations we should be home free from any attacks." Tecna, the pink haired fairy with the short pixie cut spoke as she clicked away on her phone.

"I'm just glad I can get back into the normal routine and actually have a life again." Layla, the princess from Andros spoke, her dark skin tone with her braided brunette hair.

"I agree, oh and Bloom how is Daphne doing with Thoren now?" Flora, the tanned skin girl with caramel long hair asked her red headed friend.

"She's doing well, she's actually now expecting," Bloom said smiling and all the girls squealed.

"Oh my Winx that's the greatest news!" Stella replied as she stood up, jumping up and down.

"That's incredible! Congrats Bloom!" Musa told her friend who smiled graciously.

"Haha thanks, she's only just found out a couple of weeks ago but they both are super excited." Bloom told them and the girls all nodded.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, the girls mostly talking about Bloom becoming an aunt and such. It was around seven and the girls were grading papers in their rooms as they usually did when an explosion went off.

Flora who was in her room with Bloom jumped up and ran to the balcony where she saw fire spreading through the grass. Flora turned to Bloom who was on her feet and made eye contact with each other and nodded before running out of their room.

"Stella I'm blaming you for jinxing us." Musa spoke as Flora and Bloom came out where the other girls were and Stella blushed a deep shade of red.

"No matter, we gotta go!" Bloom told the girls and they all took off. Upon arriving outside, the flames increasingly got worse.

"Who the heck would do something like this?" Stella shrieked as she inhaled a puff of smoke, causing her to cough.

"Oh I can list a big list Stell." Layla said as she coughed as well.

"C'mon girls!" Bloom told them and they stood in their position.

"Winx Believix!" All of the girls chorused together and instantly they changed into their Believix form.

"Layla, Tecna, Stell, you girls work on the fire, Musa, Flora, and I will get the students out of here." Bloom commanded and all the girls nodded and took off.

Flora took to the sky and searched for any fairy who was in need of help. She began to feel pain and she turned her head and saw some trees catching fire, she quickly ignored the pain and spotted three fairies in trouble. One of the three were under a tree and fire was starting to creep up on it and the two other fairies were trying to push the tree off the girl but were failing.

"Luxurious Ivy!" Flora yelled and vines sprouted through the ground and grabbed the tree off the girl, and the two fairies were able to pull their friend free.

Flora lets go of her vines and flew down to the girls to make sure they were okay.

"Are you girls okay?" Flora asked and the two girls were kneeling on the ground in front of their friend who seemed to be unconscious.

"Our friend! She's hurt, oh god Melanie wake up!" One of the younger girls cried and Flora quickly examined the young girl who had burn marks and black smoke on her face.

"Get her to the infirmary, cut through the east wing where there is no fire, teachers should be there and can help." Flora told the girls who nodded and picked up their friend and ran off into the school.

Flora turned around and saw Bloom and Musa helping students to safety, she watched as Tecna created a barrier so the fire can't reach the school, Stella was trying to redirect the flames to Layla who was putting out the fire. She smiled as she watched her friends help save the school she loved.

Suddenly Flora felt herself being launched forward, screaming as she hit the ground. Flora managed to get to her knees before she saw a white bright coming straight for her and she heard someone scream her name but couldn't tell who it was and was blasted backwards again, losing consciousness but spotting a pale-skinned man with white hair, smiling evilly through the darkness as if it were a dream, until she felt nothing at all.

"FLORA!" Musa yelled as she saw Flora get hit with a spell causing her to deform and lay unconscious on the ground. Musa spotted Icy walking up to the nature fairy and acted fast.

"SONIC BOOM!" Musa yelled out, her spell slamming hard into Icy, causing her to fly backward. The others took note of Icy's presence and spotted their friend on the ground.

Musa quickly flew down to Flora who was still unconscious and bruised, black smoke covering her tanned skin.

"Flo?" Miss whispered as she gently shook her friend but received no response.

"Ah stupid little pixie." Icy snarled as she stood before Musa, ready to send a spell there way.

"ICE COFFIN!" Icy yelled and Musa quickly jumped in front of Flora, prepared to take the full blunt of the attack.

"FIREWALL!" Immediately a digital wall was formed and took the attack. Musa sighed in relief and watched as Tecna flew down next to Musa and Flora and the others following suit.

"Thanks, Tec." Musa told her friend who nodded and smiled at her. The others stood in front of Musa and Flora, while Musa had Flora's head in her lap.

"What do you want Icy." Bloom yelled at Icy who smirked at Bloom.

"Little miss flower power." Icy told them and everyone was taken aback that Icy would rather have Flora, usually it Bloom they wanted.

"I hate to break it to you Icy but that's not happening." Stella said as she pointed at Icy.

"Well, maybe not now but soon, you girls just wait." Icy said and with that she flew off, leaving the girls watching her fly away confused and each of the girls looked at each other, giving off the ' _what just happened look.'_

 ** _A/N: Wooo chapter 1 done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment to tell me how it is and don't forget to fav if you liked it!_**

 ** _\- Arctic_**


	2. Chapter 2- A Great Power

_**A/N:**_ __ _ **Hey Guys! Here's chapter two! I was super excited reading some of the reviews and glad you all liked it! Well Happy reading! -Arctic**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - A Great Power**_ ** _  
_** _  
The girls looked at each other confused as to what just occurred, but each of them knew that a new adventure was beginning._

" _We gotta get Flora to the nurse!" Musa told the girls who shook off their thoughts and knelt down to their friend._

" _I got this." Stella told them and used her ring of Solaria and summoned her staff, and quickly teleported the girls to the nurse, which was overflowing with injured fairies._

" _Nurse Ofelia! We need you now!" Layla yelled and soon enough Nurse Ofelia came running in, a confused expression on her face until she saw Flora being held up by Musa and Bloom._

" _Oh dear, quickly girls place her on the bed." Nurse Ofelia told them and they quickly listened and placed Flora on the bed. Ofelia quickly rolled Flora into the back room leaving her friends behind._

" _Girls?!" It was Brandon's voice who came running in with Sky, Nabu, and Timmy._

" _Snookums!" Stella yelled as she ran into her boyfriend's arms and Brandon held his girlfriend close._

" _Bloom what happened? Are you alright?" Sky asked as he checked Bloom over for injuries._

" _I'm fine, the trees were blazing and Icy showed up but it's Flora we're worried about." Bloom told him and he nodded sadly._

" _What happened to Flora?" Timmy asked as he wrapped his arm around Tecna's waist._

" _Icy hit her when she wasn't looking and she inhaled a lot of smoke, nurse Ofelia is with her now." Layla told them as she stood next to Nabu._

" _Speaking of Flora, where's Helia? And Riven for that matter?" Musa asked the boys, slightly concerned about her boyfriend as well as Flora's._

" _Helia and Riven are on a diplomatic mission, they won't be back till next week." Nabu told the girls who nodded._

" _I didn't know Riven was the diplomatic type." Musa commented causing the others to chuckle._

" _He's not, but sometimes you need a good cop, bad cop to get things done." Brandon said and the girls nodded._

" _Hello girls, how are you all feeling?" It was Ms. Faragonda who came walking in asking the girls the question._

" _We're alright Mrs. F, we're gonna get checked out once we find out Flora's okay." Tecna told their Headmaster who nodded._

" _Mrs. F. Icy wanted to get Flora and were all confused as to why I mean usually it would be for me because of the Dragon Flame." Bloom told Ms. Faragonda who closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

" _Girls, I think I might know why they want Flora, but I will explain when Flora is awake." Ms. Faragonda told the girls who all looked at each other but nodded._

" _Hello girls, Flora is stable and awake, she should recover just fine. She may be a little weak for a few days and may need help but that's about it." Nurse Ofelia said to the Winx and specialists who all sighed in relief._

" _Can we go see her now?" Layla asked and Nurse Ofelia nodded and with that, the girls ran into their friend's room, with their boyfriends and Ms. Faragonda behind them._

" _FLORA!" Stella screamed as she saw her friend sitting up in her hospital bed and ran over to her and gave her a hug, making Flora wince a little._

" _Stella get off of her! Your gonna injure her more." Musa told the blonde who quickly let go of her friend._

" _It's fine Musa, I'm alright now." Flora told Musa, her voice much weaker and softer than it usually is._

" _We're so glad your okay Flo, you gave us quite the scare out there." Bloom told her friend as she walked over and placed her hand on Flora's shoulder._

" _I can't believe Icy stooped so low and attacked you when you weren't even looking!" Layla said as she crossed her arms, angry at the fact that Icy hurt one of her best friends._

" _Yeah, it was also illogical that it was only Icy, I wonder what happened to Darcy and Stormy." Tecna stated to the group._

" _Who cares, if it's just Icy we can take her out easily." Stella remarked and the others agreed._

" _Especially when you have us backing you girls up." Sky said smiling and that's when Flora looked around the room, not seeing Riven or Helia._

" _Hey wher-" Flora was cut off by Musa._

" _Helia and Riven are doing some diplomatic mission, they aren't gonna be back for a week." Musa told her and Flora nodded and lowered her head and Musa knowing exactly how Flora was feeling, grabbed her friends hand and gave it a squeeze._

" _I know, but on the bright side it's me and you." Musa replied with a smile._

" _Ms. F, can you tell us why Icy wanted Flora now?" Brandon asked the headmistress who nodded._

" _Yes indeed, Flora, have you ever heard of the Rose Quantum?" Ms, Faragonda asked her former student and Flora nodded._

" _Yeah, but it was a folktale people from Lymphia talked about, it's just a myth." Flora responded but just shook her head._

" _My dear Flora, it is real as you and I, and the power lies within you." Ms. Faragonda told Flora, who looked as pale as a ghost. The girls looked at Flora's facial expression and looked at each other confused._

" _Uhm, can someone clue us in on what the Rose Quantum is?" Stella asked as she leaned on Brandon._

" _Long story short, Bloom, you are no longer the most powerful fairy." Ms. Faragonda said and all the girls widened their eyes, Flora included._

" _What?!" The Girls chorused together and the guys just stared, their mouths hanging open and Faragonda just sighed, knowing that a whole new adventure awaits._

 ** _A/N:_** ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review to tell me what you thought of it!_**

 ** _-Arctic_**


	3. Chapter 3- A Prophecy Told

Chapter 3- A Prophecy Told

"What do you mean I'm not the most powerful fairy anymore?" Bloom asked in shock.

"It means that Flora is, When you first arrived, I knew you possessed something great and now my suspicions are confirmed. You wield the strongest power to exist." Ms. Faragonda told Flora who looked as if she was gonna pass out at any moment.

"No... Your wrong, I'm just plain old Flora who likes nature, Bloom has the dragon fire, she's much more powerful than me, I mean if I had the power wouldn't I know by now?" Flora asked and Ms. Faragonda shook her head.

"The Rose Quantum is the strongest power to exist yet the hardest to achieve. It takes great strength to concur it." Ms. Faragonda told the girls who looked at their headmistress as if she had ten heads.

"First why don't I tell you about one of Flora's ancestors who wielded the power. As a matter of a fact it wasn't a fairy either." Ms. Faragonda told them.

"Wait it wasn't a fairy?" Tecna asked in shock and Ms. Faragonda nodded.

"It was a male wizard, who happened to be the royal knight to the royal family of Lymphia by the name of Sir Aden. Flora he happens to be one of your great grandfathers, around 200 years ago." Ms. Faragonda told the girls and Flora felt her palms get sweaty, and she took several quick breaths. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Musa giving her a comforting smile and then turned her attention back to Ms. F as she told the legend.

It was sum of 200 years ago, when a man, with sandy brown hair and the greenest eyes you could see, riding on his horseback in his armor. He had his sword by his side as his horse trotted through the forest, smiling he looked around at the trees, breathing in the fresh air, enjoying the moment.

"Sir Aden!" A voice called out and Sir Aden turned his head and smiled , there before him was a girl, around 22, fairing a tanned skin complexion with long caramel brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Sir Aden quickly dismounted from his horse and ran to give the girl a hug.

"Lady Aurora!" Aden spoke, his voice with a thick accent, the two embraced and looked into each other's eyes.

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone Aurora, especially if war is roaring on." Aden told Aurora who shrugged.

"Yeah I know, but I knew you would come out here and plus it's so beautiful." Aurora told Aden who chuckled.

"Very true, but we should head back, I don't think the king would like to know that his niece ran off." Aden told Aurora who sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but only because you said so." Aurora told him and leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

Smiling Aden lifted her onto his horse and mounted himself and took off to the castle. The ride only took about 15 minutes and they both dismounted but what they found shocked them.

People were lifeless on the street, and others who weren't were running away. Aden found a soldier who was groaning on the ground and ran over to him.

"Guard what happened?" Aden asked in a low voice.

"T...Than...Thanatos is here." He sputtered our before closing his eyes for the last time. Sir Aden closed his eyes in sorrow before standing out and unsheathed his sword.

"I need to get to the castle, you need to hide." Aden told Aurora who shook her head.

"No way, I'm coming too, remember I'm a fairy and can defend." Aurora shot back and Aden sighed but nodded and they both ran off to the throne room. They entered to see the guards all dead on the ground and saw the Queen in the middle, her chest rising and falling.

"AUNT ROSA!" Aurora yelled and ran to her aunt and lifting her head into her lap.

"A..Aurora? Child, you must get Lucas and leave, I can't let you both get hurt. Sir Aden take care of my niece and son." Queen Rosa told them weakly and Aden nodded at the Queens command.

"We must get you out as well, where is the King?" Aden asked as he warily looked around the room, gripping his sword.

"He's right here." A voice boomed, causing everyone to jump and turn around to see a man with a deadly pale skin, ice blue eyes and white hair flipped to its side, holding the king.

"THANATOS LET HIM GO!" Aden yelled as he pointed his sword towards Thanatos.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that's not how someone should treat their new ruler." Thanatos spoke, his voice sending a chill down Aden's spine.

Lady Aurora quickly rose to her feet and transformed into her enchantix form and flew up to face him.

"You put my uncle down or I swear to you Thanatos, you would wish you were dead." Aurora growled as Thanatos was holding King Rolland by the back of his shirt, his face bruised and cut and an open wound on his side.

"Aurora, get out of here!" The king yelled but Aurora stood her ground and stared at Thanatos with rage.

"Fine then M'Lady." Thanatos responded and threw the King to the ground, him landing with a loud thud. Immediately Aden ran over to the King's side to assess his wounds.

"You will pay for that Thanatos! SPRING SHOWER!" Aurora yelled and used her nature ability to send an attack Thanatos way.

Thanatos easily parried the attack and shot a dark orb straight at Aurora, sending her flying into the wall. Aurora heard Aden's yell, but she still rose to her feet and took the the sky once again.

"LUXURIOUS IVY!" Aurora yelled and vines came flying through the walls and grabbed Thanatos, who seemingly struggled against the vines.

"Cute, real cute." Thanatos said before breaking free from the vines and shot another attack at Aurora who dodged it.

"FLORAL ESSENCE!" Aurora yelled at and launched one of her strongest attacks at Thanatos, slamming him into the wall. Thanatos quickly jumped out of it with blood coming down his head.

"I'm done with your little games girl." Thanatos growled, annoyed that he got a cut from the fairy.

"STORMS VORTEX!" Thanatos yelled sending a strong attack to Aurora, knocking her out of the sky, causing her to transform into her normal clothes and land hard on the ground.

"NO AURORA!" Aden yelled and he stood up from where he was next to to the king and charged at Thanatos, who easily grabbed Aden's arm and threw him into the wall.

Aden slowly stood up and then charged Thanatos once again but was thrown back by a dark spell. Aden stayed down, groaning as he held his side. He managed to open his eyes to see Thanatos approaching Aurora, a wide smirk on his face.

"It's a shame really, I have to destroy such a beauty." Thanatos said as he began to conjure up another spell. Sir Aden saw what was about to happen and he stood up, anger pouring through him, feeling a surge of power flow through is veins.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sir Aden screamed and his body started glowing a bright green. Even Thanatos turned around in shock as he watched the man glow green.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HER." Aden screamed again and Thanatos smirked, and threw a spell towards him but to Thanatos shock, Aden absorbed it.

"Bloody hells." Thanatos murmured as Aden's glow became brighter and brighter.

"ROSE QUANTUM!" Aden yelled and a large rumbling began and the floor underneath Thanatos started to open and vines started shooting out, grabbing him and began to pull him in.

"NO! NO! HOW I WILL RETU-" Thanatos mouth was covered by a vine as he was thrashing around, until the vines finally pulled him into the hole, and once done so, the whole vanished. Aden looked at the place Thanatos once stood and then looked at Aurora who was slowly getting up, until Aden felt the darkness consume him and he dropped to the ground.

"Luckily everyone survived, though the Queen almost didn't but she pulled through and Lady Aurora and Sir Aden left the castle soon after to raise their family, jumpstarting your families line Flora." Ms. Faragonda finished the folktale with everyone looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Wow." Brandon heaved out as he leaned against the wall in disbelief.

"So Flora is now the prime target?" Layla asked the headmistress who sadly nodded and Flora inhaled a deep breath.

"Can the power be stolen?" Tecna asked and Ms. F shook her head causing the others to sigh in relief.

"The only way to stop Flora from using it, is to kill her." Ms. Faragonda responded and everyone once again tensed up, Flora especially.

"Okay so protect Flora at all times then?" Bloom asked and Ms. F nodded.

"Yes, until we know more of what is going on. Now I must be off to speak with Ms. Griffen and Headmaster Saladin." She told everyone and took her leave, leaving everyone behind in their thoughts.

"C...Can someone tell Helia, I don't think I'll be able to." Flora asked quietly as she looked down and started to play with her fingers.

"I got it covered Flora, I'll also tell Riven as well." Timmy told Flora who smiled gratefully at Timmy.

"I'll actually go do it now, feel better Flo." Timmy told her as he walked up to Flora's bedside and gave her a light hug before walking off, but not without giving Tecna a kiss on the cheek of course.

"We should also be heading back to Red Fountain. We will see you girls later. Flora take care." Sky said as he walked up and gave Flora a hug as well, Nabu doing the same.

"Flora call us at any time you need us okay? Get better soon, we will visit as soon as we can." Brandon told Flora as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead in a brotherly way.

The girls quickly said goodbye to their boyfriends except for Flora and Musa who were quietly talking to pass the time.

"Hey girls, I'm sorry but we're shutting down for the night, we're gonna keep Flora overnight just to be safe. If you want, one of you girls could stay overnight as well." Nurse Ofelia told the girls who nodded.

"I can stay." Musa said and all the girls nodded. They each went up and hugged Flora, whispering goodnights to each other.

"Musa, if anything happens don't hesitate to call okay?" Bloom told Musa who nodded, and with that the girls left the room.

"Musa, you didn't have to stay." Flora told her and Musa shook her head.

"Nonsense, besides after everything we haven't been able to talk as much." Musa told her and Flora nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?" Musa asked Flora as she sat on the bed next to Flora who moved slightly over for her to sit.

"I dunno, numb and shocked I guess. I mean why me? I'm just Flora, nothing special yet here I am with this power that I don't even know if I can control." Flora told her quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"Hey, you are special Flora, you are the kindest, sweetest and greatest friend anyone could have. Truth be told you are the glue to the group, without you it would probably be chaos." Musa told her and pulled her into a hug.

"And don't you worry, you will have us behind you in everything, the Trix won't get you and we will figure out this power okay?" Musa told her comfortingly.

"That's exactly it, I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me. I couldn't bare that." Flora told Musa as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey hey, this is our choice to help you, if we get hurt it is not your fault, we chose this. We have your back and we know you have ours, besides when you do figure out your power, the Trix better run for the hills and any other evil afterwards." Musa told her and pulled her into a hug, allowing Flora to lay her head on Musa's shoulder.

"I just... what if Helia isn't happy with this. I mean I was just a normal fairy and now I'm a ancestor of the strongest power to exist? I don't want this, Helia probably doesn't want this either. He will probably just leave me, why would he want a girlfriend who will be in danger 24/7." Flora whispered and Musa pulled away from Flora and looked at her.

"The same way Sky stays for Bloom, he loves her and Helia loves you, he would never leave and god help him if he does because he won't get far as long as I'm around." Musa told her and Flora laughed a little.

"Thanks Musa, I really needed that." Flora told her and Musa smiled gratefully at her.

"No problem Flo, but you should get some sleep, you need the rest after today." Musa told her and Flora nodded and leaned her head into her pillow and closed her eyes. Musa looked at Flora and sighed, knowing that the future is going to be a difficult journey.

 _A/N- Hiiii, I'm back! Lets just pretend I didn't take a long ass break okay? Good. Also the trailer for s8 looked bad, like why are the specialists basically babies I'm-_

 _Okay well yeah sorry I've been gone, school has been a pain and I'll be leaving for college soon which will mean less time cuz I'm doing a sport but oh well. I'm gonna try and finish this story, idk how many parts it will be but we shall see. I have no idea what's gonna even happen so this will be interesting._

 _See you in the next chapter! Be sure to review to let me know how it was!!_

 _-Arctic_


End file.
